Recuerdos de mi Vida
by Serenity Moon001
Summary: -- Capitulo Unico -- Despedida Dolorosa -- La despedida es algo que no nos gusta a nadie, por ese motivo, serena escribe una carta para su amado Darien.


Debo aceptar que esta historia no me salio tan sufrida, así que si en algun momento les salta la risa, no se preocupen que es parte de la historia, como siempre ha sido Serena Tsukino.

* * *

**RECUERDOS DE MI VIDA**

**(DESPEDIDA DOLOROSA)**

Bueno, para empezar esta carta quería recordar junto contigo estos años que pasamos juntos desde que nos conocimos:

Cuando iba en primero de secundaria y veía a todas esas chicas que andaban con sus novios, me imaginaba siendo novia de aquel chico de cabellos rubios que trabajaba en el centro de videojuegos, es gracioso pero como moría por el… en fin ese no es el caso, siempre había imaginado casarme con alguien que amara con toda mi alma y justo cuando acababa ese año apareciste tu chocando conmigo de forma violenta y fuimos a dar al piso tirando todo lo que teníamos en las manos, jajaja recuerdo que en las mías iba un helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa, en fin que cuando me levante te grité furiosa 'porque no te fijas por donde andas' casi te quería comer vivo y por mi respuesta tu me hablaste de igual manera gritándome 'tu fuiste la que no se fijo, pero si por eso tienes una cabeza de chorlito' y te reíste burlonamente de mi, recuerdo que en ese momento me voltee furiosa casi echando humo por la cabeza… aunque siempre que nos veíamos era lo mismo.

Cuando luna apareció y resultó que yo era Sailor Moon, empezó a parecer un chico con antifaz, te aseguro que nunca me imaginé que fueras tu, tu el gran Tuxedo Mask el que estaba de nuestra parte y siempre me rescataba de los generales del negaverso hasta que un día en la torre Star Light conocí tu identidad, en verdad no lo creía, tu siempre fuiste el príncipe de la tierra y yo la princesa de la luna, nuestro destino, estar juntos para siempre tanto en el pasado como en el presente y en el futuro… cuando moriste con el negaverso no pude despedirme de ti ya que mis amigas no pudieron despedirse del chico que amaban y como yo si hacerlo, la verdad no podía, sentí que era una traición a ellas en ese momento y me fui a combatir contra esa mujer y el poder del negaverso, y si, recuerdo que fallecimos en esa pelea, pero el cristal de plata deseó que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas normales, pero lamentablemente perdimos todos nuestros recuerdos y te volví a perder.

Pasando el tiempo otra batalla se nos venía, contra Alan y Anne que resultaron ser buenos al final de la batalla y por suerte recuperamos nuestros recuerdos, bueno por una parte porque el único que parecía no recordar eras tu… yo intentaba por todos los medios posibles hacerte recordar pero siempre me evitabas y eso me dolía mucho… también recuerdo que anne no te dejaba ni un minuto y eso me ponía celosa, jeje y alan también estaba siempre tras de mi pero el nunca me importó, ami sólo me importaba hacerte recordar tu amor hacia mi… recuerdo a la perfección al caballero de la luna, siempre apoyándonos y salvándonos de los ataques del enemigo y al final era tu doble queriendo proteger a su amada sailor moon y así regresó a ti después de explicarme la consecuencia de su aparición, cuando escuché tu voz me llené de alegría que no sabía como reaccionar hasta que te vi a los ojos y tu me dijiste 'sailor moon, no mas bien dicho serena tsukino' con tu mirada dulce y tierna de siempre.

Y otra vez después de toda esa tranquilidad, ese día en aquel lago, un día alegre en nuestra cita, justo cuando me ibas a dar un beso una chiquilla insolente me calló en la cabeza, esa niña de cabellos rosas y atado igual que yo, con mi mismo nombre, como odie al principio a rini cuando llegó y me empezó a decir 'dame el cristal de plata' y todos lo días con lo mismo hasta que me enteré de su mamá y que venía del futuro… recuerdo que esa pelea fue dura pero supimos enfrentar a ese adivino tan odioso que casi me cuesta la vida por segunda ocasión, pero volvimos a tener paz y rini regresó al futuro donde según sus padres seríamos nosotros.

En fin todos los enfrentamientos juntos con Dead Moon, los cazadores de la muerte, y por último Sailor galaxia en cuya batalla necesitaba de tu presencia y no estabas hasta que por fin destruí al caos encerrado en galaxia gracias a la ayuda de las Sailor Star Lights quien de ellas Sailor Star Fighter, o más bien Seiya siempre estaba apoyándome y dándome consejos para salir adelante en tu ausencia, ese chico lo quería mucho aunque sabes bien que a ti siempre te amaré mi amado Darien.

En fin, quería hacer un pequeño recuento de todo lo que pasé junto a ti… ya que no me queda mucho tiempo, ese acontecimiento de hace un par de horas me esta costado la vida y no me queda tiempo para poder estar a tu lado para siempre, pero sabes bien que en tu corazón siempre lo estaré… la verdad es que me enfurece que da tristeza que las cosas acaben de esta forma… hubiera querido que las cosas no terminasen así, de otra forma no hubiera salido corriendo sin pensar y no me hubieran atropellado de esta manera. Ahora solo dejarme escribir estas últimas líneas…

Yo sólo te pido un favor… vive feliz ya que si lo haces yo también lo seré desde donde quiera que este, se que será difícil pero inténtalo por favor ya que es mi último deseo y por favor despídeme de las chicas, diles que las quiero mucho y que jamás las olvidaré… dile a seiya, taiki y a yaten que los quiero muchísimo y que gracias a ellos aprendí muchas cosas…

Ahora yo te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, en estas líneas diciéndote lo mucho que te amo y que te extrañaré toda la eternidad…

TE AMO MI AMADO DARIEN (ENDYMION) NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ Y POR FAVOR NUNCA ME OLVIDES PORQUE TE ENTREGO MI ALMA Y ESTE CRISTAL QUE SE DESTRUYE (EL VALIOSO CRISTAL DE PLATA).

No repetiré de decirte que te amo

Vive feliz por siempre

Se despide de ti

Tu amada princesa

**SERENA TSUKINO**

**11 de Diciembre**

* * *

**Ya saben, pueden opinar aqui o en serena_tsukino001 (arroba) hotmail . com**

**Gracias por leer**

**Serenity_Moon01  
**


End file.
